Blink Of An Eye
by AccioYellowSlug
Summary: Two friends Zee and Felix go of adventuring with dire consequences.


Blink Of An Eye

"Felix! Come back! HELP Felix! Help me!" I screamed until I was hoarse. I was tied to this rotting banister with this rotting rope in this rotting house and Felix was nowhere to be seen. He was supposed to be looking after me he had promised my Auntie Ally that he would keep me safe. So what does he do he gets himself lost while I'm getting whacked on the head and tied to a banister!

Honestly men are so stupid sometimes.

Felix is my best friend, has been ever since we were seven. We met when I moved to this small town, I was constantly teased about my thick hair and my square glasses. I thought he was a horrible little boy as he used to be one of the kids who teased me and he was really popular and spoilt. Then one day him and his friends chased me up a tree I was so scared because I'm terrified of heights. I was climbing onto what looked like a safe branch but as soon as I put my weight on it the branch snapped and I slipped and fell. Felix saw what had happened and rushed forward to catch me! Luckily I landed in his outstretched arms, unfortunately for him he couldn't hold my weight and fell backwards breaking his arm in process. I'm glad to say that we have been friends ever since.

I don't know how he managed to convince me to come and see this "haunted" old shack. Ghosts are not real, people round here just tell the ghost stories to keep the little kids away because its so old and could collapse any second. However Felix wanted to catch the ghost on film and prove it exists- yeah right!

"Zee! Are you the Zee?" I called. I pushed open the wooden door and stepped cautiously into the old shack. Looking round I could see that it hadn't been lived in for a few decades. The windows were smashed, the floorboards coming up and the ceiling looked like it was going to collapse. I moved forward, the floorboards creaking and the window howling making the chandelier sway. The door slammed behind me, making a huge bang. I jumped round holding my torch out in front of me like a weapon, I walked slowly backwards glancing round warily. Suddenly I tripped backwards falling onto an old coffee table which collapsed. I looked round for the object which got in my way and came face to face with a ginger tabby cat and a very big black dog with very long shaggy hair. Timidly I stretched out my hand and placed it on the dogs head. It moved underneath me as if telling me to stoke it. As I was stroking the massive dog, the tabby was pawing my camera, the camera beeped giving the cat a fright which jumped back hissing at it . I chuckled and picked myself up and dusted myself down.

"I hope the ghosts won't be angry at me for wrecking their house." I said half to myself half to the animals. Scooping my camera and my torch up I continued through the house searching for Zee and the ghost.

I struggled against my ropes trying unsuccessfully to undo them. My arms were tired and my throat sore. Where was Felix I had expected him to be here by now. He's probably forgotten all about me and is off ghost hunting.

I was retrying to undo my ropes when the door ahead of me creaked open. A huge black dog padded in followed by a tiny ginger tabby cat they padded over to me and sniffed at my trousers.

"Crookshanks, Padfoot you in there come on lets try this other door maybe Zees in that room".

Hang on I recognised that voice that was

"Felix!" I shouted, "Help I'm in here tied up!"

"Zee?" came the reply, "Zee! Hang on I'm coming".

His foot came first then his legs then his stomach and finally his floppy blond hair and sparkling green eyes. His fancy hiking clothes were muddy and ripped in places.

"What happened to you?" I asked, shocked at his appearance.

"I could ask you the same question". He replied cheekily grinning one of those grins that send girls madly falling at his feet. "Well after you got LOST! I was whacked on the head dragged in here and tied up with this old rope."

"Ouch!" he said wincing

""Yes it did hurt. You didn't happen to see anyone else on your travels did you?"

"Nope". he said popping the P, "No one except these two, although I think I felt a ghostly presents in the sitting room when I went through the door because the chandeliers were swaying and…"

"Oh SHUT UP! About stupid non-existent ghosts and get me out of here. Then we can go back to my aunties and drink hot chocolate whilst watching Doctor Who."

"Ok." he sighed stepping forward to untie my ropes.

Then the moon came out from behind the clouds and slid through the cracks in the boarded up windows right onto the cat and dog which Felix had christened Crookshanks and Padfoot.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye they transformed into terrifying creatures. Crookshanks grew so his head was touching the ceiling. His fur stood on end and several long white fangs sprouted from his mouth. His tail was forked and extremely long, he opened his mouth and I almost fainted from the smell of his breath.

I stumbled backwards out of my bonds as they fell to the ground. I looked at Felix and saw that Padfoot had also transformed into a gigantic werewolf cross bear and was leaning over Felix drooling.

The End

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn


End file.
